1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device with improved light transmission and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is drawing attention as a flat panel display because the LCD can be manufactured in the form of a thin flat panel and has advantages of good portability and low power consumption.
In general, LCDs are driven using the properties of optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystals. A liquid crystal has a relatively long and thin shape, and thus shows a director of molecular arrangement. An orientation of the molecular arrangement may be controlled by forcibly applying an electric field to the liquid crystal.
In order to improve light transmission and viewing angle of such LCDs, a variety of arrangement methods of liquid crystal molecules and driving methods have been developed. For example, an LCD in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed in one display substrate is particularly receiving attention.